The invention relates to a scaffold platform section for bridging small walking and working surfaces that do not have parallel boundaries and, more particularly, to scaffolds composed of several panels, the axis of which are inclined with respect to each other in order to permit a set-up of scaffolding for angled and/or rounded buildings, with the scaffolding comprising a corner platform section supported on supporting span members or the like and/or on adjoining rectangular scaffold platforms.
Scaffolds must be erected, extending around rectangular or skew corners on building and container walls that are rounded or extend in the manner of polygonal routes, on the outside or also in the interior thereof, in order to enable working on the walls, wall surfaces, installations, apparatuses, or the like.
Normal scaffoldings have rectangular scaffold frame platforms suspended in the scaffold by suitable means; however, in corner zones, difficulties are always encountered by a continuous platform and, to date, individual solutions were realized in all cases, by shop-made or custom made corner sections.
It is hardly possible any more to employ wood for such corner structures, especially in view of the danger of fire in case of highly flammable or highly explosive materials, but also in view of an economical erection of the scaffold.
Accordingly, there is a need for scaffold platform sections for bridging small walking and working surfaces which are not parallel and do not exhibit rectangular boundaries.
The aim underlying the present invention essentially resides in providing scaffold platform sections of the above-mentioned type which can be used in present scaffoldings, can be suspended in place with simple means, and are adapted to the respective purpose with a structure that, if at all possible, readily bridges the corner. According to advantageous features of the present invention, a scaffold corner platform section is provided which includes a floor plate unilaterally equipped with a drop-in edge with drop-in means, with the other supporting edge resting on the neighboring scaffold platform and extends in correspondence with the maximally to be covered corner angle. An the outer boundary follows a linear, bent, or rounded route corresponding in the primary usage positions to the positions of the vertical, externally located posts of the adjoining scaffold panels.
By virtue of the fact that a suitable scaffold platform section is equipped with drop-in means and is suspended in place on one side firmly and safe from lift-off, the two remaining important marginal zones can be shaped and supported in correspondence with the respective requirements.
Thus, a simple solution can be realized with identical drop-in means, as in case of more complicated scaffold platform sections, for a specific angular range without exchange parts or unfolding parts, in a fixed structure. Additionally, this solution can be provided with an edge board-like, high-rim margin in order to prevent sliding off of components or persons also in the external zone.
In a further development, above all for relatively large angles of about 90.degree., it is expedient to provide folding parts bridging the respective residual area.
In this construction, the outermost point of the basic element is located so that, when pivoting about a central point of the respective inner scaffold corner, the part of the external supporting element projecting maximally toward the inside can just barely be swung past the outer corner. The portion to be covered, which in such case is no longer safe with respect to falling, is suitably covered by a residual area folding member which can additionally be equipped with an upturned rim. This residual area folding member is advantageously articulated for pivoting with a vertical pivot pin and is located with a compensating surface thereof below the main surface of the scaffold platform section.
The supporting end, resting on the other rectangular scaffold platform is suitably provided with a downwardly oriented marginal supporting leg, permitting, a secured position of the scaffold platform section and, a stumble-free bridging of transverse elements on scaffolds requiring, due to their frame structure, transverse elements lying on top of the drop-in means of the scaffold platforms. Such a scaffold platform section with stumble-free marginal supporting leg, located at a somewhat higher level, can, however, also be used for scaffolds made for individual elements with jaws, detachable wedges, and perforated mounting disks, because the lift amounts to only a few millimeters. Thus, identical scaffold platform sections can be utilized for different scaffoldings, just as long as the drop-in means are identical on one side. This is the case, in particular, with U-shaped rails open toward the top into which end drop-in means are suspended. In U-shaped rails, lift-preventing legs, simply angled downwards, suitably extend from the bottom therebelow during the inward pivoting step.
In accordance with further advantageous features of the present invention, the provision is made according to the invention that the corner platform section is constituted by two partial floor plate elements individually equipped with a drop-in edge with drop-in means (drop-in claws). The partial floor plate elements come to lie partially in mutual superposition and are pivotable with respect to each other about a center (central point) located at a suitable position with respect to the position of the adjoining scaffold platforms, and are connected in a flexurally rigid manner. This solution according to the invention realizes many of the advantages also recited in conjunction with the first solution. However, due to the flexurally rigid connection, this structure is more complicated, though affording smoothly extending edge board surfaces, due to the drop-in means provided at both edges, even in the corner region and thus avoiding small stumble steps. This structure also has defined supporting points rendering the static conditions readily discernable and clear and permitting small angles as well as large angles for the corner platform section.
In such an arrangement, it is advantageous to give the outer edges of both partial elements the shape of a divided circle. In such a case, they can be more readily pushed into superposition, and offer a clear termination of the entire corner surface up to the railing joining the two neighboring posts.
The flexurally rigid connection can be formed by telescopable guiding edge legs and/or one or several divided circle-slotted hole sliding connections. The guiding edge legs simultaneously constitute the boundary of the edge board and permit a secure, flexurally rigid connection with a large supporting base, forming, with a farther inwardly disposed divided circle-slotted hole, a rugged connection of the two partial elements. However, it is also possible and in some cases practical to provide two divided circle-slotted hole sliding connections, or even a larger number in case of larger elements. In order to design the sliding connection so that it has long term load-bearing ability and yet is readily slidable, it is suitably provided with a guiding edge leg with shaped point-contact protuberances or elevations in the sliding portion. Such elevations do not reduce the ruggedness but rather ensure secure load-bearing ability even under rough operating conditions.
Another sensible measure provides that only one drop-in connection exhibits a lift-preventing leg as it is also described in conjunction with the other described embodiments.
This permits simple drop-in and secure retention against unintended lift-off and tipping over the corner.
The scaffold platform sections of the invention can be equipped with the engaging means fitting the respective scaffolding system. In this connection, suitable are hooks, brackets, claws, talons, and slip-on devices. An advantageous embodiment provides that the respective drop-in edge exhibits, at a distance adapted to the scaffold support, drop-in eyes for mounting retaining pins which are unobstructed in the upward direction. Also, in such arrangements, corner platform sections of the type according to this invention are expedient. In this structure, the drop-in eyes are suitably arranged at a downwardly angled, vertical supporting leg of the corner platform section, no matter whether the latter is of a one-piece or a two-piece construction.